


Thousands Of Realities

by MarigoldMagma



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alivebur, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magma Cube Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, The teens need therapy, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Watching the multiverse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), alternative universes, trauma trio + Purpled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMagma/pseuds/MarigoldMagma
Summary: Takes place when Jschlatt diesAfter Jschlatt’s heart attack , lights appeared and transported everyone to a large oak room ,where they were forced to watch alternative universes :p
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 24
Kudos: 175





	1. Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it  
> I used Google translate so Sorry if anything is spelled wrong!

As Jschlatt fell to the ground, flashing lights covered the surrounding people and transported them into a large oak room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quackity yelled  
"Language!"  
"Now , is not the time Bad." Said George looking around the room

What was most astonishing was that , Schlatt was standing perfectly fine a few meters away from them.

"Please calm down and refrain yourselves from indulging in violence," Spoke a voice as smooth as silk " As this is a place for resting, not violence."

"Where are you and why have you brought us here?" Asked Wilbur ,ever the leader.An insane one but a leader nevertheless 

"You're here to watch different realities of your world, outcomes of decisions you didn't make and other things that involved to your lives," the voice spoke once again.

"So you brought us here to watch different outcomes of never made decisions, que carajo, hombre!"Said Quackity

[Google Translate says it's Spanish for What the fuck, man]

"Why would you want us to react to this anyway?" A voice asked.

"Phil, you're here?how?"asked a very confused Tommy.

"I don't know either,mate," Phil confessed"I was working on my house in hardcore and then I appeared here."

"I-i have also appeared here." Another voice stuttered.

"Okay , who the hell are you?" Fundy asked.

"I'm.. Ranboo ,"The abnormally tall boy answering and fidgeting with his hands.

“Now that everyone has calmed down, you guys will stay here until I am satisfied with myself” The voice stated.

That made people start to protest against the voice.

“I will give you food,”the voice kinda of reassured them“So that’s that.”

Almost, all of them still groaned but they reluctantly chose a seat to sit in.

Karl was uncomfortable ,due to the fact that he knew of the multiverse with him being a time traveler.And with the tension seen as everyone wanted to kill Jschlatt.

“Okay, I have a few planned ones and then it’s going to be randomised.”The voice said.

The screen started to load.

World name :Schlatt & Wilbur

Earth #000412: Completing 

"What the hell that supposed to mean? " Quackity asked no one particular.


	2. Ladder Man(FT. Jschlatt and Wilbur Soot)

**World name : Jschlatt and Wilbur**

**Earth #000412: loading....**

**Translation : Complete**

"Jschlatt and Wilbur, they both hate each other more than I hate men," shouted Tommy "And God, do I hate men."

**"I'll make him do it" Wilbur said while floating above a orange substance.**

"Why is Wilbur floating?," Asked Niki."And why is there lava beneath him?"

The Voice answered her "Schlatt killed Wilbur for the first question.As for the second, they are playing minecraft but lava rises every 5 minutes."

**"You don't understand, why they call me ladder man,"Schlatt said with cobblestone encasing him and a crafting table that he broke when he got his ladders.**

"Why the hell would he be called ladder man?"a bewildered Tubbo questioned.

**Schlatt then continued to place two ladders.He was standing with a proud face.**

**Lava rose to the first half of the cobblestone box.**

"Isn't he going to die?" Asked Ranboo.

**He didn't seem to take damage, to Wilbur astonishment.Schlatt then proceeded to laugh at Wilbur.**

"HOW THE FUCK DID HE NOT TAKE DAMAGE?"

“Language, Tommy!”

**“Wait- what?” Asked a very befuddled Wilbu** r

**Schlatt’s maniacal cackle intensifies.**

Quackity and Tubbo shiver at the laugh with being reminded of horrible memories that they would rather forget.

**“Rise it one more,bitch!”Schlatt challenged Wilbur, the person controlling the lava level.**

“Rise?what.” Questioned Puffy.

“The lava,”The voice responded “Wilbur controls the lava level.”

“Why would Schlatt the level of lava to be higher?”

“Because he wants to rub it in Wilbur’s face that he didn’t die.”

”You’re such a bitch, Jschlatt.”Wilbur shouted across the room.

”Bastard.”Jschlatt yelled back.

**World name : Auto-tuned Bees**

**Earth #002901: loading....**

**Translation : Complete**


End file.
